The present invention relates to motors and pumps. More particularly, it relates to positive displacement rotary-type motors and pumps, specifically those rotary motors which are driven by pressurized fluid.
Due to the drawbacks inherent in the linear, oscillating motion and internal combustion of conventional piston engines, considerable attention has been directed to the development of alternative engine and motor designs. To circumvent the oscillating, linear motion of the conventional piston engine, many engine and motor designs have incorporated rotary motion of the power producing element. Turbine and rotary engines utilize this principle. Those rotary and turbine engines which have utilized internal combustion have suffered from low efficiency, limited durability and inflated expense and still produce the dirty exhaust of the conventional piston engines. Those rotary and turbine designs which have utilized external combustion have proven too inefficient to be of widespread practical utility.